This is a continuation-in-part of the Spanish patent application: P9902646 filed Dec. 1, 1999, for which priority is claimed. In addition this application claims the priority date of the Spanish application P200001870 filed Jul. 26, 2000. The basis for priority in this case is the Paris Convention for the Protection of Industrial Property (613 O.G. 23, 53 Stat 1748). The Spanish patent application was filed in the Official Patent and Trademark Office in Spain.
1. Field of the Invention
On lateral surfaces of fuselages, fin units, pylons and gondolas of aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The lateral surfaces of existing aircraft are smooth, and if they are wave-shaped, like the German aircraft Junkers JU-52, they are parallel to the centre line of the aircraft and, as a result, do not produce a lifting effect.
The lifting arrangement for lateral aircraft surfaces consists of numerous lateral flutings, grooves, splines, flutes or riblets parallel to each other, arranged on the lateral surfaces of fuselages, fin units, pylons and gondolas of aircraft with a downward slope from the nose to the tail, with the flow of air passing through such flutings, grooves, etc., towards the rear and downwards, generating lifting by reaction.
The flutings, grooves, etc., can be straight or curved with their convexity in an upward direction.
The front area of the flutings, grooves, etc., can have a negative or upward slope from the nose up to approximately one-fifth of the length of the flutings, grooves, etc. The horizontal tail assemblies should be larger. They can also use a number of small planes or fins to support the engines and flight control fins.
In a variant of the invention, part of the lift is obtained by means of the wings and the rest by means of the flutings, grooves, etc.
The flutings and grooves can be rounded or wave-shaped or with flanges or edges or sawtooths, horizontal or sloped upwards or downwards.
In a variation of the invention, the flutings, grooves, etc., are arranged in several stretches in series.
The total drag to forward movement is less than that of aircraft with wings.
The fuselage (1), the flutings, grooves, etc., (2 and 2xe2x80x2), the input of a portion of the flow (3), and its output (4), the relative air flow (5), the horizontal stabilizer (6), the fin unit (7), the small plane or fin (8) and the front of the flutings, grooves, etc., (9) with a negative or upward slope from the nose up to approximately one-fifth of the length of the flutings, grooves, etc.